


Chloe Sullivan Slash Fangirl

by Megabat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Story Cover for Nicnac's story Chloe Sullivan Slash Fangirl





	Chloe Sullivan Slash Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chloe Sullivan, Slash Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419932) by [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac). 



As usual this art was made for fun do not redistribute, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
